Penguin Rush
Penguin Rush is an upcoming 2025 American animated film about the Arctic Circle. The film will be made by Blue Sky Studios, released on June 29, 2025 by 20th Century Fox Animation, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the 20th Century Fox banner. The film will star David Schwimmer, Idris Elba, Beyonce, Liu Yifei, Cee-Lo Green, Haley Joel Osment, Corey Burton, Walter Emanuel Jones, John DiMaggio, Jane Curtin, Da'Vine Joy Randolph, and Fred Armisen. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will release this film on June 29, 2025. Synopsis The film takes place in the Arctic. The Penguins find a plan to escape, and they have to make sure the plan works. Plot In the Arctic, a bunch of Penguins are trying to escape from their enemies, Mr. and Mrs. Beety, who run the Arctic farm. Mr. Beety tells a penguin named Eddie that he'll teach him to make a fool out of him, and tells the other penguins to now let it be a lesson for them: "No penguin escapes from Beety's farm!". The penguins keep trying to escape from the farm, but they failed again and again. They suddenly lose a penguin named Rulu, who is killed by Mrs. Beety, and Eddie realizes that they need to get out of here. Eddie holds a meeting and tells them that their last escape attempt was bit of a fiasco. The penguins start planning a little getaway. A penguin named Ginger sets up a model of a wooden catapult and demonstrates how to use it. The penguins try to think about what to do, and as Ginger goes outside, she sees a puffin named Gordon flying to the Arctic to help the penguins. More TBA Cast # David Schwimmer as Eddie the Emperor Penguin. # Beyonce as Zelda the Emperor Penguin, Eddie's love interest. # Idris Elba as Ike the Emperor Penguin. # Liu Yifei as Jill the Chinstrap Penguin. # Cee-Lo Green as Alexander the Adelie Penguin. # Haley Joel Osment as Hal the Gentoo Penguin. # Corey Burton as Jim the Arctic Fox. # Walter Emanuel Jones as David the Arctic Fox. # Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Lily the Gray Penguin. # Bill Farmer as a Rooster. # Brian Cummings as Gordon the puffin. # Erik von Detten as Jonathan the Arctic Fox. # John DiMaggio as Mr. Beety. # Jane Curtin as Mrs. Beety. Rating The film will be rated PG for action violence, being the 17th Blue Sky Studios film to be rated PG, after Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic, Ice Age: Collision Course, Ferdinand, Spies In Disguise, Toys To Life, Nimona, Foster, Ice Age 6, Toys To Life 2, Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs And Ham, SeaWorld, and Caterpillar. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Animation Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Animation Category:Kids & Family Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Family films Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Category:Films set in 2025